fanfictionnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Andromeda 465
'' Lady Andromeda 465 , otherwise known as Lady A or Andy, is a well known writer on FF.Net for her stories and interaction with readers. With a total of 13 stories, six of which are one-shot stories and more, she has two oc forms, and five total stories (one of them being a collab), she is well known for her writing and characters. Nothing is known about her personal life except for having mentioned a little sister, a broken wrist, and she is known to live in Nevada. She joined ff.net on July 7th of 2013, meaning her page is 2 years old.'' Stories on her page: The Broken Youtuber (TBY): 'with (as of 7/5/15) 79 chapters, and 532 reviews, and 18,657 views. It has overall 104,396 words, including author's notes and actual writing. The Broken Youtuber is about a girl, Andromeda, who has troubles with her past, and meets fellow youtuber SkyDoesMinecraft when she helps him in a car accident. Adam has the possibility to help the girl if she lets him in. She does a special thing for every ten chapters, where the chapter is 2000 words long, and the reviewers get to ask questions in which she answers most of them. (It's told to end at chapter 100) 'The Demon's Blood: The War against Hell (TWH): 'with (as of 7/5/15) 7 chapters, 55 reviews, and 772 views. It has overall 9,516 words, including author's notes and writing. The War Against Hell is the first book in the ''The Demon's Blood ''series, and is about an army standing up against the evil lord of Hell/Nether, Herobrine. She's currently writing about it in a journal, then it is updated online. 'The New Age (TNA): 'with (as of 7/6/15) 7 chapters, 40 reviews, and 8,758 views. It has overall 7,063 words, including author's notes and writings. The New Age, a crossover story between Twilight and Percy Jackson, is about a teenage half-blood with the name Emma Johnson dealing with the vampires and other monsters in the small town of Forks. It is being updated whenever, and was on a long hiatus due to the author getting bored with Twilght and Percy Jackson. 'The Demon's Inside (TDI): '''with (as of 7/6/15) 2 chapters, 11 reviews, and 254 views. Overall, it has 2,550 words, including author's notes and writings. The Demon's Inside is a story about Team Crafted without any oc's where they have secrets that no one but themselves know, and can't trust others with the information. It has been said that the story shall be updated whenever the author feels stressed. ''Collabs:'' Lady Andromeda currently only has one collab on her profile, with NellisEllis . '''Little to Nothing (LtN): '''with (as of 7/6/15) 7 chapters, 34 reviews, and 723 views. Overall it has 11,429 words, including author's notes from both authors. Little to Nothing is a story about 8 angels sent down into the world to protect Team Crafted in order to be brought back to life. This story can only be found on Lady Andromeda's page, and cannot be found on Nell's. ''One-shot Stories:'' Lady Andromeda has a lot of one-shot stories on her page. Though most of her one-shots are meant to be short and fluffy, some of them are dark, and lead to many reader's feels breaking. 'You Promised (YP): '''with (as of 7/6/15) 9 one-shots, 47 reviews, and 725 views. It has 12,812 words, including short author's notes and dedications. You Promised are a series of one-shots for the TBY book, and has many different adventures between the main characters of the books. So far it has 6 sad one-shots, 2 happy, and one.... well... I have no idea what to call it. 'A Series of Fluffy One-Shots: Merome: with (as of 7/6/15) 8 one-shots, 38 reviews, and 2,530 views. It has 7.083 words, including author's notes. These one-shots are dedicated to the ship of Merome, which contains TheBajanCanadian and JeromeASF. These one-shots are a mixture of sad and happy, though there are some dark moments, she tries to keep them light and sticks to the ships. All I want for Christmas is You : 'with (as of 7/6/15) 4 one-shots, 19 reviews, and 235 views. It has 3,475 words, including short author's notes. These one-shots were made for all of the people she considered friends on the website, and has yet to finish it. 'Why Octavian hates teddy bears : 'with (as of 7/6/15) the 1 one-shot, 16 reviews, and 922 views. It is by far the shortest one-shot and story on her page, with 146 words, including a chapter reacting to the reader's reactions. 'Merome Thanksgiving: Smut Edition : 'with (as of 7/6/15) 1 one-shot, 8 reviews, and 1,219 views. It is by far the dirtiest one-shot she has written, with 961 words. It's a spinoff of one of the one-shots in ''A Series of Fluffy One-shots, ''and goes on to tell the sexy adventure of the young Benj and Bac. The author said she has no idea why she wrote it, but has no regrets, and it is her first smut to write. 'The Games Gone Wrong : 'with (as of 7/6/15) the 1 one-shot, 3 reviews, and 183 views. It has 1,049 words, and no author's notes. Lady Andromeda has put in the description that it was an idea by ''LGOStudios on Tumblr, and decided to write about it. It was originally on her Merome One-Shots page, but the page had to be deleted. ''Communities:'' Lady Andromeda is part of two communities, one of which she is the manager of, the other she is part of the staff. Team Crafted and Etc. (Manager) This community contains stories she believes are well-written has a good writing syle. It contains groups like The Pack and Team Crafted. Better Minecraft (Staff) This community contains stories that fellow author (Beansy) believes are entertaining. ''Friends: '' Lady Andromeda has many friends on the website, but only spotlight's five on her page. TheAmazingQwerty NellisEllis EclipticChaos Beansy Ckbrothers ''Social Media:''' ''Lady Andromeda also has a few social media accounts that she goes on, but not often. Twitter: Lady_Infinity465 '' ''Wattpad: Lady-Infinity '' ''Facebook: Unavailable Instagram: Unavailable